The rise and fall of a distant land
by ZLOP
Summary: This is set in the Western Continent of the Suikoden world, it will involve the main lands the ones in II,III and possibly IV &V later on later on. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my own story set in the Suikoden World. I know there is not much suikoden in the first chapter but there will be more later on.

P.S

This is my first fanfic

***

The halls of the Imperial Palace were bathed in natural light through the brass framed windows of the Great Corridor. Each side was decorated with renaissance paintings, statues and the Royal Guards standing in their clean white suits decorated with flamboyant ranks and sashes. However, even when the world is this still, a storm still rages in my mind as the memories from the north seem to be unforgettable. Each victory seemed to be a loss, not because of death but because of the lack of results. Regardless of our numerous victories and their loss of numbers those barbarians continue to charge with all their might.

The storm was brought to a halt with the opening of the two-story doors that concealed the King and his council. As I approached the man sitting with a look of either benevolence or boredom at the throne, the crowd stopped, the chatter came to a halt, the laughter ended.

"Colonel Raphael of the Imperial Dragoons, the King celebrates your victorious return from the Northern Expedition against the barbarians, for your glorious efforts you are awarded the Royal Cross."

After that I bowed and showed my gratitude and then the long walk back resumed.

****

"My friend you seemed troubled", the young sovereign said with a grin. In his hand he spun a glass of red Kanakan wine that is radiated by the blue moon.

"My liege what point is there to attack lands that are of no interest" said the troubled colonel.

"Raphael, there is no need for such formalities when it is just between us after all we grew up together did we not?"

True, we did spent time together as we trained fencing, riding and rifling under the same master. Our empire located in the middle of the Western Continent had always been a militaristic nation. After all after centuries of barbarian raids and invasions, who would not keep a strong army with a strong sovereign?

"Yes Adar, there is no need; however I am uncomfortable with drinking wine with the same men who ordered me to march my men into the lands of demons on horseback".

For a second I swore he seemed to be offended but all that came out was laughter and a reminder of the importance of maintaining domestic security and imperial authority over the different duchies and dukedoms that formed our empire.

"Anyway how is Anna, last I saw her she seems to be irritated with you Adar".

"She is fine; she's just a bit frustrated over the arranged marriage"

"So who is the lucky prince this time, or rather quite unlucky in this case".

We talked until the hour stroke midnight. It was indeed good to catch up with old friends after being away for so long. After that we retired to our own places and as I leave the palace I feel that my troubles are coming to an end and that I am finally home.

.................................................................

I know that was short but still please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We must prioritize agricultural development"

"We should boost our trade with Zexen and Tinto"

"The lack of healthcare in the south must not be forgotten"

"The security of our merchants fleets in The Island Nations needs to be enforced"

The hoarse disputes and quarrels between the liberals in their little debates can be heard in the courtyard of Manor Roxburgshire, as the Baron of Roxburgshire has encouraged the people's involvement in national politics. Even as the Sun begins to retire these 'freethinkers' have no end to their chatter. However as the sun sets one by one they begin to leave the Manor with a feeling of content as they have contributed to the development of their own nation. As Baron rises from his seat, using his cane a support, he calls his attendant to resolve today's matters.

"Kevin ensure that all the people have left the Manor, I do not want to be disturbed for the rest of the day"

"Yes master Phillip" Replied the willing servant with a low and solemn voice.

The servant left to the courtyard to usher any liberals remaining there as the sun cast an eerie hue over the Manor halls. The Baron navigated the numerous corridors and salons of his manors decorated with arabesques throughout the ceiling. After several turns and up some floors he entered a room lit both by the falling sun and sparks of candlelight. There was seated three people, around a round table, wearing simple shirts and jackets as these men were part of that chattering group in the courtyard. As soon as the doors were shut the man at the center had risen to his feet.

"Comrade Phillip we are grateful that you have agreed to support the cause" said the liberal in a very bold tone.

"Nonsense my friends, it is important that we make a future for our country" replied the baron in his flamboyant yet calm voice. Everything remained silent until he taken his seat and raised his question "Now are all the preparations ready?"

The three liberals gave a slight smirk and began to describe the plans for the revolution with passion and determination. "The men are ready to revolt and our people have infiltrated the royalist settlements to ensure the success of our revolution. "However milord are you sure that the Imperial Guard will not interfere with our actions?" As the Baron observes the cross at each 'converted' settlement he replied with his calm voice once again. "The Guard will be too busy dealing with the northern barbarians, the Dragoons will not be able to take action after their exhausting campaign in the northern lands and the Royal Guard will be overwhelmed by my men who you have placed near the Royal province of Calibria." Their planning continue until a knock came to light knock was heard. The door was soon opened and the Baron was raised from his seat."

"Ah yes comrades, I have some other matters to attend to, now this is General Geoffrey Niley, he will be leading the assault of Calibria so I suggest you get yourselves acquainted."

After that he leaved the dark room filled with conspirators and headed down to the dining room. There smells of scrumptious dishes filled the air, sounds of music fills the room and the chatter of noblemen and women, from nearby prefectures, can be heard. As the host enters and stands beside the lady of the house the party calms down but soon resumes at the hosts leisure.

Let the festivities begin.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Please read and review this story, any suggestions are welcome especially in terms of naming towns.

In a sunlit office at the corner of the empire's capital can be found a tired colonel, using his last ounce of strength, pushing through the last pages of paperwork with a limping hand. Indeed the expenditures of war are not trivial as the dragoons had wasted their munitions and resources in the last expedition. This trance of calculations and responsibility was only broken by the entry of a young attendant carrying a bottle of wine.

"Sir, although it is not my place to say, is it not too early for wine right now"

The disgruntled officer can only leave a honest reply that reflected his irritation "Mia I was hoping that I will be too drunk to continue work". "But that would go against military protocol" was the only response the subordinate had, which was not noted by her commander as he poured himself a glass of the red liquid. The man chuckled and spat that that was the least of his worries after the commissariat read his new request they will be enraged.

"Mia how was your hometown?" asked the fatigued officer.

"Well it was nice to see my family again, but lately there has been a lot of people from Roxburgshire coming to Tios" replied the young girl.

"So the liberals are going to the trading province"

"Pardon sir?" asked the baffled girl

"It's nothing. Mia please deliver this letter to the commissariat, after that is done you are dismissed."

Mia takes the letter and also hands another letter to the drinker in uniform

"What is this?" said Raphael as he holds up the letter.

"That is a letter to you from the palace sir, may I be excused now?."

And with a wave of a hand she leaves the office.

After opening the seal with his knife, he reads the invitation to a ball being held tonight at the Royal Palace. The invitation says that the ball is held to celebrate the 5th anniversary of the Kings Court. At that moment it dawned upon him that he left for the northern expedition right after the King had appointed the new members of his court. 5 years in hell, so that's how long it has been.

"I've been away from civilization for too long".

As soon as she left Ralph finished his glass, grabbed his coat and marched out of his office. Through the empty halls of the Imperial Dragoon barracks he could noticed how this placed, which used to be buzzing with activity, was silent and hollow as most of the dragoons are on leave after the expedition. After going down a flight of stairs he faced the streets of the capital filled with people buzzing from one side to the other. With his dark blue uniform covered by the brown coat he was able to blend himself in with the rest of the populace and left with the flow of people in the streets of the capital.

********

I know that was short and once again any suggestions and reviews are welcome.


End file.
